Becoming Extra 1: The Pamphlet
by Scooby Wannabe
Summary: Part of my ongoing series, Becoming. You too can join the fight against YouKnowWho...


I was "called" on the obviously unrealistic set-up of the Dark Force Defense League.  I've gone back through with the help of my older brother and a few of his buddies, who _are_ in the US military and have come up with a basic working set-up of the League.  Now, I am not military and I'm making the (presumably safe) assumption that a good 90% of my readers won't be either.  So this is very much in laymen's terms.  Also, this is not in anyway accurate to the real set-up of any type of military, American, British, or otherwise.  I took my brother's advice, got some very confusing but eventually workable information off of the internet, then decided to shift things around until they worked for me.

The following "essay" is a mostly humorous little excerpt from a pamphlet that Emily Hale and eventually others will read later on in the series.  Yes, it is supposed to sound like a club brochure than a pamphlet on war.

Now, for the essay.

Ahem:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Force Defense League

The Dark Force Defense League, Britain's unique military group formed to combat against Dark threats of all types, was reformed in its latest incarnation on Wednesday, September 10, 1997 at three twenty-five in the morning following the devastating attack upon Azkaban Prison just six hours beforehand, which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named used to openly declare his return to power.  It is commanded by a group of seasoned and experienced leaders, including Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Arthur Weasley, British Minister of Magic, Alastor Moody, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head Auror under Alastor Moody, Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Luke Osbourne, Chief of the Wizarding Civilian Guard.

The Dark Force Defense League is made up of both professional military personnel, such as Auror, Magical Law Enforcement, Hit Wizards, etc., and civilians, which come from both the Wizarding Civilian Guard and volunteers.  Upon the reforming of the League in '96, the Aurors immediately broke off of the Ministry of Magic and joined the League, then headed by Albus Dumbledore.  Three days later, the Wizarding Civilian Guard pledged their allegiance.  Civilian volunteers are essential to the League's survival.  The initial two hundred civilians who joined the League the first week of its reformation now make-up many of the higher officer ranks in the League.  In the months that followed, many non-British magic folk and organizations joined the League independent of their nation.  Upon He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's expansion into Western Europe, other national military groups have formed allegiances with the League, creating a larger, international front against the Dark powers.  Since that time, recruitment has been open to anyone able to use a wand from anywhere on Earth.

The League has a very fundamental set-up.  There are currently five divisions worldwide with 108 people in each division.  There is a High Leadership Council, which is run by the aforementioned group of leaders now in conjunction with reformed Ministry of Magic.  Every division reports to the HLC.  The divisions are each comprised of seven regiments, which in turn have fifteen members.  There are three leaders for every division, the Division Head (General), the Division Underhead (Lieutenant-General), and the Division Junior Underhead (Major-General).  The regiments are headed by a Captain, who reports to the division leaders.  The Captains are assisted by the regiment's Lieutenant, 2nd Lieutenant, and Sergeant.  The rest of the regiment's eleven members are comprised of three Corporals, four Lance Corporals, and four Privates.

Most regiments work in conjunction with one another, such as all seven regiments in the Eastern Owl Division in France.  Some, though, work independently of one another, such as the mysterious Shedding Dog's Regiment, a member of the Southern Socks Division that works in secret somewhere in Africa.  Another notable yet peculiar regiment in the Southern Socks Division, S Regiment, which is captained by the famous Harry Potter, works independently in oft-times strange and dangerous circumstances.

Each Division has a short, but proud history.  The Southern Socks Division is a closed division that does not take volunteers, but simply commissions.  The Eastern Owl Division has been fighting continuously against the threat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the European Continent since 1999.  The Western Wands Division is generally an Aurors only division that fights on the frontlines of most battles.  The Northern Niffler Division works endlessly against the threat of trolls, dementors and other beasts.  They are also the division in charge of security at the rebuilt Azkaban Prison.  The Merlin's Own Mystics Division is the division that works hand in hand with the Ministry of Magic.  This division's sometimes questionable tactics has earned it the nickname of the Ministry's Own Malaclaws Division, referring to the bad-luck inducing properties of the bite of the Mackled Malaclaw.

Join today!  Your country and your Ministry need you!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Current Known Personnel:

I. Southern Socks Division

A. General Minerva McGonagall

B. Lieutenant-General Filius Flitwick

C. Major-General Rubeus Hagrid

1. Shedding Dog's Regiment

a. Captain Sirius Black

b. Lieutenant Remus Lupin

c. 2nd Lieutenant Bill Weasley

2. S Regiment

a. Captain Harry Potter

b. Lieutenant Hermione Granger

c. 2nd Lieutenant Ron Weasley

d. Sergeant* Draco Malfoy

e. Sergeant George Weasley

f. Corporal Fred Weasley

g. Corporal Oliver Wood

h. Corporal Neville Longbottom

i. Lance Corporal Seamus Finnigan

j. Lance Corporal Alicia Spinnet

k. Lance Corporal Katie Bell

l. Lance Corporal Ginny Weasley

m. Private Dean Thomas

n. Private Dennis Creevey

o. Private Ernie Macmillan

3. Dung Bomb's Regiment

a. Mundungus Fletcher

II. Eastern Owl Division

III. Western Wands Division

IV. Northern Niffler Division

V. Merlin's Own Mystics Division (AKA Ministry's Own Malaclaws Division)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  Okay, let me explain a few things before people get bent out of shape.  First of all:

* I put this little star thingy beside Draco Malfoy's name so I could explain why there were two Sergeants and only three Privates in S Regiment instead of one Sergeant and four Privates.  Draco was a spy from the beginning, which meant that one of the members of the regiment was gone from the beginning.  In the meantime, there had to be an acting Sergeant.  So when Draco stops spying and becomes a regular member of the Regiment, it gives us two Sergeants.

Secondly, if you haven't put two and two together, I'll go ahead and do it for you.  The Southern Socks Division works completely and _only_ for Dumbledore.  McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid are mostly a front for Dumbledore's own personal little army.

Thirdly, just because Arthur Weasley is Minister of Magic doesn't mean he can totally keep the bureaucrats at bay.  He does a good job of it 90% of the time, but sometimes politics wins out.  That is why the Merlin's Own Mystics Regiment has won its somewhat shady reputation.

I hope this is more suitable to some.  If it isn't, well, just deal with it.  I've researched the point to death, put my story on hold for almost a month now, and I just want to get on with it.  I'm not changing it again.  Deal with it.

Wow.  I'm starting to get snippety.  Oh, look.  It's 2:46 in the morning.  No wonder.  :)

Good fortune to you all (except the axe murderers),

Flutterby

AKA Scooby Wannabe


End file.
